Not Him
by thehopefuldandelion
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has always loathed Peeta Mellark. She never thought she would have a normal conversation, let alone work for him. Will she put aside all past prejudices and forgive him? Or will her pride prevent her from friendship and maybe more.
1. The Beginning of Everything

Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy this enemies to lovers fic.

Everlark.

I do not own these characters:)

* * *

"No, not him. Not fucking Peeta Mellark. He can't be here." I whisper to Annie while smoothing down my blazer and dress pants

Peeta Mellark. The epitome to my existence. I am content, I have a steady boyfriend and a soon to be great job. He can't be here to ruin it.

It all started on a balmy, summer day in 2nd grade. He pushed me off those darned yellow swings causing painful scrapes to appear on my knees and rough mulch to tangle in my hair. We grew up together in Panem, a small town in Oregon. I always liked him even though we never talked. And then that fucker pushed me off the swings. I know what you are thinking, "Katniss you were a little girl get over it". There were other instances. In middle school, he won the award of having the most attendance which I was second to by 1 singular day. Darned flu. Or in Sophomore year when he spilled punch all over my dress at Homecoming on purpose. It gets even better, though. I was Valedictorian for our Senior Class and guess what he did when he found out. He stole my cap and gown. I'm not shitting you. He did and I will never forget it. This is why I hate Peeta Mellark. He's a stickup, selfish prick and I, Katniss Everdeen, will never forgive him.

"Katniss, I'm sure he just works here,"she said reassuringly."I doubt he's here for the interview".

"I hope so," I mumbled under my breath.

My attention is focused on the man who had just come out of an office. No way. No fuckin' way. How was I supposed to know that the very company I wanted a job at, was CEO'd by none other than Peeta Mellark. He looks around the room and locks eyes with me before saying,"Thank you all for coming today. As you are aware I am in need of a new secretary because my past employee is on maternity leave. Good luck!"

And with that Peeta Mellark walks back into his office, and calls the first interviewee in.

It seems that 2 hours pass until I am called in. I wipe my sweaty palms on my pants and take a deep breath. Why am I so nervous? What if he remembers me? Oh god. What if he brings it-

"Ms. Everdeen, I presume?"he asks cutting into my thoughts.

"Yes that is correct,"I respond while shaking his warm, calloused hand.

I briefly look up and lock eyes with him. Oh, those blue eyes and floppy curls. How did I ever hate this man. His past slender teenage figure has evened out, shown through the broad shoulders and muscular arms that make up his physique. He is hot. No not just hot, beautiful. Katniss, snap out of it. You have a boyfriend for God sakes. You loathe him.

"Wait...Katniss?"Peeta inquires with a glowing look on his face.

I pause, thinking of how to go about this. Do I pretend not to know him. This could cost me a job. Ah, what do I do?

"Peeta. It's so good to see you again. How has life been treating you?"

"It's been what, 7 years? Wow. Everything is going well for me. At least pertaining to the business. My love life is nonexistent and-well, I should probably stop before I get into it. "Peeta stared deeply into my eyes before glancing at his desk,"Anyway, why do you want to work at Mellark Enterprises?"

"My sister, Prim, is in medical school and I want to help her with student loan. Not only that but I need to pay my rent and pay bills and-"

"Ms. Everdeen, Katniss, calm down. It's ok." he says while reaching towards my hand and holding it."Ignoring all the bills to be paid and debts to pay off, why do you really want to work here, Katniss?"

I look at our joined hands and quickly unclasp them, moving my hand to rest on top of my thigh. I can still feel the warmth from his large one. "Honestly, I didn't even know this was your company. I just want a job and thought that being a secretary was a great way to start."

Peeta peered at me with those baby blue eyes causing me to squirm in my seat. "Thank you, Katniss. I will go over your resume and get back to you if you get the position."

As I embarked on the journey from the chair to the door, I heard Peeta say something the made my heart stop, "I look forward to seeing you soon, Ms. Everdeen." He gave me a crooked grin causing butterflies to erupt in my stomach. Crap. What is he doing to me.

And with that I left the room.

* * *

Annie calls me later that afternoon and I recall all that had happened today.

"I can't believe it was him. Why him? Of all the 7 billion people on this earth he could be my boss."

"I mean, Katniss, you don't have to take the job when you get it."

"If I get it and I need this job, though. No one else is hiring."I searched for days but not a single business needed another employee. I felt a spark of hope when I saw the neon pink flyer stating a secretary position at Mellark Enterprises was available, that is, until him.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you Katniss. He can't be that bad. When you get the job just take it. I don't think you'll regret it," Annie instructed me.

With a groan, I told Annie bye and hung up.

I hope I don't regret this.

Behind me, I hear the sound of the door to the apartment opening. Thank goodness Gale was home.

"Hey Catnip," Gale greets me with a peck while taking off his tie.

"Hey," I respond unenthusiastically,"How was your day?"

"Great, actually. You know the new intern I was telling you about?"

"Yeah. Madge?"

"Yup. God, she's great, Katniss. I'm so glad I snatched her up before anyone else could get their claws in her."

"That's great, babe," I say while peering at him skeptically. He has shown more and more interest in her since, well, 2 months ago. I trust Gale. Yeah we have our spats and our fiery personalities don't exactly fit perfectly but I couldn't live without him. He's my rock. He has been since we were 10 and met in the woods of all places. Both our dads liked to hunt so we always went along and one day we bumped into each other, literally.

I've noticed that Gale and I seem to be distancing ourselves form each other. Not purposefully, but we don't have that connection we used to have. Ugh, just another thing to add to my overflowing plate. There was time when we would kiss passionately until we were exhausted and would go on dates almost every night but times have changed. Is it possible to fall out of love with someone because if it is, I am with Gale. Now, don't take that the wrong way. I'm not breaking up with him. It's relieving to have someone to talk to but I just don't feel what I used to. Maybe I am going crazy.

"Hey, babe?" Gale called out to me from the living room bringing my thoughts back to reality.

"Yeah,"I responded hoping he wanted more from me than to bring him dinner.

"Can you get me some milk?"

"Fine," I unwillingly grumbled back. When I brought it to him he had a dismissive attitude towards me and added on to what he previously said.

"I have a convention for work so I won't be home over the weekend."

"Ok, that's great. I'll just stay with Annie." I didn't want to be alone.

"Sounds good, Catnip."

He would be the death of me.

* * *

A week or two goes by with no word from Peeta about the job. I might as well admit defeat. Yet again, Peeta frickin Mellark decides to ruin my life.

After grabbing my yoga mat and putting on leggings and a t-shirt, I go meet up with Annie for our twice a week zen class. The classic "Downward Dog" and "Balasana" always calm me down.

Afterwards, we hit a coffee shop where Annie's fiancé, Finnick, waits.

"Hey, hon," Annie tells him lovingly. "Aw, you got me my favorite. Thanks." She then proceeds to give him a languid kiss causing me to turn away.

Sometimes I wish Gale and I were more like Annie and Finnick. Our kisses aren't "languid" and he always get me coffee which I hate. I know, I know I could just break up with him but I don't want to lose his company or friendship. Woe is me.

"So, Finnick, what have you been up to?" I asked him.

"Oh, you know, getting drunk, killing mobsters, giving my beautiful fiancé the best of everything," Finnick replies, giving Annie doe eyes. "I forgot to tell you, I invited a friend to join us so I hope that's ok."

"Thats fi-,"I stop myself.

Peeta Mellark, the very same Peeta Mellark who could be my boss, was walking towards the table.

In my trashy t-shirt and ratty leggings with sweaty hair sticking to my forehead I knew I looked awful.

*sniff sniff* And smelled awful.

Shit.

I glare at Finnick and scowl. I hope he feels the pain I'm experiencing.

"Katniss, hey!" Peeta made no comment towards my outfit or smell so that's a good sign.

I cleared my throat before saying,"Hello, Peeta."

My cheeks were burning up and I could tell they were a dark pink from embarrassment. He set a drink in front of me. If it's coffee I swear to god I'll-

"I didn't know what you liked so I guessed. Is hot chocolate ok?" he commented shyly.

"Um, yeah it's perfect,"I told him. "So, you know Finnick?"

"We go way back. Freshman year of college we were roommates in those crusty, dilapidated dorms. He was the one who took, no dragged me to parties and set me up on dates. I don't know where I'd be without him."

"Hopefully dead," I grumbled underneath my breath.

Peeta gave me a peculiar look before turning away. So what if he heard me. I doubt I got the job and I loathe him anyway.

Annie gives me a sympathetic glance before telling the table that she and Finnick have to leave for their "couples class".

I hope she and Finnick die a fiery death. I can't leave, that would be rude, but at the same time I can't sit here for another hour small talking to Peeta fuckin' Mellark. Suck it up, buttercup.

"Oh, Katniss, this is the perfect opportunity to tell you that you got the job!" Peeta declared to me while grinning. Why is he grinning? He's probably conniving plans on how to torture me. Wouldn't be surprised. "That is, if you will accept."

I had no other option but to say yes.

"Ok, that's awesome. I'll take it."

Those 6 words, I would soon learn, would change my life forever.

* * *

Waking up and realizing you have a steady job and will be able to pay rent should cause a person to leap for joy. I can't. Not when the job is at Mellark Enterprises. God, today will be awful.

As soon as I arrive to the 8th floor, Peeta is there, welcoming me. He shows me around from the break room to his office, and finally my desk. Which I forgot to mention is about 10 feet from his. Crap.

I'm in deep shit.

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Katniss," Peeta comments, his eyes soft and grin, again, crooked. His floppy blonde, curly hair is unruly and of course he rolled his button up sleeves up to his elbows causing his pale smooth skin and muscular arms to show. I felt something move south, not caused by my actual boyfriend, and I wanted to moan. Oh, to push him against his desk and him to take me right then and then. To feel his strong arms wrapped around me and his tongue twirling with mine. That's hot. Wait, what? What is this man doing to me?

"M...Me too," I stumble over my words still hypnotized by his beauty.

I notice that Peeta was staring off into the distance and has a slight smirk on his face. Hm, I wonder what he's thinking about. He shakes himself out of it and slams his office door behind him.

I go about my first day at Mellark Enterprises as secretary to the one and only Peeta Mellark. Nothing strange or abnormal happens. I go home, as usual. Gale is passive aggressive, as usual. But my mind is swirling with sinful thoughts of Peeta. Why him? Why does my body react to him this way. My mind loathes him but my heart...I just don't know what to do. He's the guy that taunted me for years and is now acting like we have been best friends for decades. My emotions can't seem to stay in check when I'm around him. I'm so conflicted and unsure of what to do.

The next day, after a long night of dreams I should not be having, I quickly make my way to work.

"Mellark Enterprises, this is Katniss Everdeen speaking. How may I help you?"

"Yes, I am his secretary."

"Yes I will leave him with your number ma'am."

"Ok, bye."

Ugh, ew. I do not need Peeta's booty calls asking me about him. What he does is his business. Right? I wouldn't want to be one. No, no way.

His lips on mine, hands roaming.

Me moaning. Lips caressing every part of my neck.

Blonde curls falling on his face. Calloused hands unwinding my braid, kissing each strand.

Snap. Out. Of. It.

He's your boss, my god, Katniss.

After the weird phone call this morning, I avoided Peeta as much as a secretary could do (not well) and quickly scurried home. I told Annie that I had a bad day and need some alone time which she understood.

I decided to make a detour before going home and bought a bottle of Pinot Grigio from the local supermarket because boy did I need it. I unlocked the door and opened it into my apartment. Walking to the kitchen, I set the white wine on the counter and ransacked the refrigerator looking for some carbs. The door to the bedroom was closed, that's odd. I shrugged my shoulders and sat on the couch, eating pasta and drinking some cheap wine. My ideal night. after about an hour of this, I heard a voice...2 voices to be exact coming from the bedroom. I glanced at the front door-wait those aren't my shoes, or jacket. Opening the bedroom door slowly, with a pan because there could be a murderer in my apartment, I saw what I hadn't expected to see at all.

"GALE! Who the fuck is that."

"Katniss, I can explain." he said hurriedly.

"Who is she?" the blond bimbo said.

"Madge, she's nobody," he told her trying to calm her down.

"Wait, Madge. As in your intern Madge?" I said, disgusted with Gale. "How dare you Gale. Damn you. Leave and NEVER come back."

"Katniss, please, baby, I can explain."

"I said LEAVE. You too, Madge," I spit out.

He quickly gathered his clothes and scurried out the door, taking Madge with him. I just can't believe he would do that. Why? I know things haven't been the best lately, but to cheat on me?

I could barely stand so I sank to the floor and bawled, trying to pick up the pieces of my broken life.

* * *

New chapter should be up soon!

Thanks for commenting, reading, and favoriting.


	2. Moving Forward

_Hey everyone! Thanks for your continued support on this fic. I hope you enjoy part 2_!

_everlark._

_I do not own these characters:)_

* * *

A day later and I still hadn't process the fact that just yesterday, Gale and his "intern", Madge, were in my bed. Gale cheated on me. So what, maybe I had some erotic thoughts about Peeta. I hadn't actually gone through with them. He's my boss anyway. I can't think like that.

Shaking that thought away, I focus on getting ready for the day. Another day ignoring Peeta, another day without Gale. I get dressed quickly in a pencil skirt and button up shirt with a black suit jacket. The more conservative today, the better.

The apartment seems, empty, without another soul here. The tv which used to drown out the blaring noise of honking cars is silent, no dents in the couch to be seen. I don't have to cook breakfast for two people, instead just for me. One singular person. I suck in a breath and release it. In all honesty, the apartment might seem empty, lonely even, but I don't miss Gale. As our relationship dwindled and tottered over the edge, we became more like roommates. I can't even remember the last time he touched me romantically. Pass by pecks and simple questions with simple answers is the only interaction we really had near the end. No wonder he cheated on me.

I should probably be making a bigger deal out of this but I'm too exhausted to care. Gale seemed done with me so why should I still keep rekindling the tiny fire we had? I push all these thoughts that have haunted me since last night far back into my overwhelmed brain and hope that today goes smoothly.

Shit. There goes the milk spilling all over the floor. Yeah today is not gonna be smooth. I don't have time for this. Shit. Shit. Shit. I hear the toaster pop! meaning the toast is done, burnt, of course. And as I spread butter a chunk slides down my freshly ironed shirt. Fuck. On my way to the bedroom, pretty much jogging, I bump my hip into the chair, hard, (that will leave a bruise) causing me to stub my toe on the door post.

"Aghhhhhhhhh," I scream in pain and frustration.

I guess this is the world punishing me for some odd reason. Dang. I'm late. I mean I do need this job, but I won't have to see Peeta anymore so it's kinda a win-win. Not really, in the end it would be a hard loss and a joyful win. Stop thinking, Katniss. You need to get to work. Yikes. This day sucks.

* * *

"Good Morning, Katniss," Peeta greets me while sipping a cup of coffee. Black.

"Hello, Peeta. How was your night?"

"Wonderful. Isn't it such a lovely day?" He says looking straight at me. I noticed he didn't even glance out the clear windows. "And how are you on this beautiful day?"

"Uh, it's great...I'm great,"I respond while gritting my teeth. I can't stand his kindness. He peered at me, his face in disbelief, turning his head slightly.

He almost scoffs and then says, "Ok, Katniss. Whatever you say."

What is he? A psychopath? Telekinetic? Wouldn't be surprised.

"Oh, and Katniss? You have a stain on your shirt."

Fuck.

Over the past week of working at this hell-hole, I observed Peeta giving me looks, unsettling but not in a vicious way. I almost want to relish in the tingling feeling they bring from head to toe. What is wrong with me. My brain and heart are sending two very different signals to my body. I need to throw all thoughts of Peeta in the sudden absent trashcan in my baffled brain. Can anyone find that missing trashcan?

"Katniss?" I hear someone call from behind me.

My chair swivels around and I see a jubilantly smiling Peeta fixated on me, or more particularly the stain. Ugh, that freakin stain. He pulls a hand from behind his back and I see he's holding a shirt. I give him a befuddled look and he quickly stammers to explain what it's for.

"Uh, I always have an extra button up with me and was wondering if...well if...if you wanted to wear it until tomorrow. I mean, obviously, you can change when you get home. You don't actually have to wear it until tomorrow." He rubs the back of his neck with his hand and blushes a deep shade of red. "So, if you'd be interested, I uh-"

I save him the embarrassment by grabbing the shirt out of his hands and running to the bathroom. He gives me a bewildered look and I almost want to laugh. But I don't. Because I hate him. Right? Right. Lie. And me borrowing his shirt is just because I have no other option. Right. Lie.

Slowly unbuttoning my shirt, I imagine what this would feel like if it was a different situation with Peeta unbuttoning it for me. Oh god. A shoot of pleasure settles in my lower half. What is this man doing to me?

The white button up smells of dill and almost, if I'm not mistaken, cinnamon. The sweet smell wafts into my nose making me hungry. As expected, I am engulfed in the shirt, enveloping me in warmth and...love? That's bizarre. I never associated Peeta and love. Those two never intermingled in my mind. With the shirt tucked into my skirt and having splashed frigid water on my face, I walk, no, speed-walk towards my desk.

Peeta pops his head out from his office and is about to say something when he looks at me. His mouth opens a few times but no words form. Ok then. "K...Katniss, uh, um, I, uh, can you-

The phone rings distracting me momentarily from his stammering.

"This is she."

"Yes, he is here."

"I'll transfer you now."

I turn to Peeta, seeing him still utterly flabbergasted, and say, "Katie's Cakes on line 1, Mr. Mellark."

Recovered, he answers, "Thank...Thanks, Katniss." In a blink of an eye he is back in his office with the door safely closed.

I snort to myself and wonder where else the day will lead.

* * *

My head is throbbing. Countless phone calls and a trip to the coffee shop down the street later and its 6pm, and I'm still at work. Honestly, a pint of Ben and Jerry's and Netflix are calling my name. Ugh, I can't wait to go home. I should've brought some Advil. Mentally adding that reminder for next time.

A quick glance around the office assures me I'm the only one here. Hallelujah. I'm starving. Maybe there's something in the break room. As I open the fridge and bend down to reach some leftover cookies form a party, I hear a gasp and someone run out of the room. Huh. That's odd. My head hurts and I'm hungry so I guess I'm hallucinating. Eh, it happens.

Oh my God. These cookies are heaven on earth. I moan as I take a bite. Another gasp. What the hell. It can't be me...can it? I start to investigate. My thought process is that if it is a demon or ghost, at least I can die and never have to come here again. The only lights on are from my cubicle and...wait that's weird, why are Peeta's office lights on. Hmm.

As I turn the corner to get to his office, I bump into a something hard.

"Oof."

"Are you ok, I'm so sorry Katniss."

It takes me a second to regain my bearings. "Peeta? What the fuck?"

"Ah, I didn't mean to bump into you," he says with a slight blush on his cheeks. He then offers his hand for me to take and helps me up. I brush the dust from the ground of my skirt.

Ok, then.

"It's fine Peeta. I'll survive."

"CanIbuyyoudinner?"

"What?"

"Uh, can I take you out?" he says.

"As a date?" I inquire him. There is no way in hell I would go on a date with Peeta Mellark. Right?

"Um," he rubs the back of his neck, the blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears, then neck. "I guess. I was thinking more of an apology. For bumping into you, that is."

"Ok," I say slowly, reminding myself this is not a date. Yes, definitely not a date. "When?"

"Now?"

"Uh, um, sure. Yes, now is fine." I say quickly trying to cover up my stammering.

I walk over to grab my purse and put on my jacket. "So where, were you thinking?"

"I have something in mind," he tells me with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

* * *

We end up at a bakery about 2 miles outside of city limits. I was confused at first, until Peeta told me he grew up around here and worked at this bakery until taking over Mellark Enterprises from his dad. The bakery is small and homey, wood tables slightly worn down from years of use. The counters are stained, each stain telling a story. It seemed like a nice place to grow up, full of love and laughter, something I never understood.

Peeta lets me try a variety of pastries, all delicious and mouth watering.

"I actually own this bakery." Peeta tells me.

"So that's why we are in here safe and sound and not arrested for breaking and entering." I tease him.

He laughs and looks me in the eyes. "I don't come here often enough, being CEO of a company and all," he says while stabbing his fork into a muffin. "It's peaceful out here. Almost like, everyone has taken time to reflect on their lives and go about their days how they want too."

"So, what I'm picking up on is you didn't want to be a CEO of a multi-million dollar company."

"Honestly, no." He breathes out. "I wanted to be a famous painter and if that didn't work out I'd just stay here, spending the rest of my days baking."

"Makes, sense. Painter you say? Just how good are you?" I laugh.

Peeta shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not terrible." One of his curls has fallen over his eyes and it takes all my restraint to not reach my hand over and brush it back.

Hours later we were still talking and laughing. I was having a great time.

"No, way. You actually said you were the doctor and flew around in the TARDIS. I can't believe she considered that that was true."

"Oh, yeah. She was mortified. Best blind date I've ever been on."

"Well, I wouldn't have run off," I blush.

"Good to know," Peeta says in return, giving me a look of hope.

We both just peer at each other, lost in thoughts of our own. The silence isn't awkward per se, it's almost satiated.

"Well, I should get home. I do have work after all."

"Of course, Katniss. Thanks for joining me. I hope this evening was apology enough," he says kindly.

"It will suffice," I tease.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks, almost sad to see me go.

"Tomorrow. Good Night, Peeta."

"'Night, Katniss."

I drive away feeling strange. Do I like my boss? More importantly, do I like Peeta Mellark?

* * *

After hanging up my coat and setting down my purse, I shimmy of my skirt, keeping Peeta's button up on, I jump into bed and spread out like a starfish. This day is over. Finally. As my eyes become heavy and I drift off into a deep slumber, my phone pings!

**From: Unknown 11:46**

_Hey Katniss, this is Peeta. I just wanted to know if you got home safe._

**From: Katniss 11:47**

_Hi Peeta. I did thank you for your concern. Sleep Well._

**From: Peeta Mellark 11:49**

_Sweet Dreams, Katniss_.

I turn off my phone, not even considering what the message implies. It's been a long day and the last thing I need to worry about is Peeta and I's relationship.

I remembered to set my alarm last night, luckily, so I won't be late for work. I am still wearing Peeta's button up. Slowly, but surely, I get out of bed, shower, and eat breakfast. I turn on the tv, because I need some distraction. Opening the window next to the fire exit, allows for some much needed air into the apartment. A familiar voice draws me out of my mental to do list for today.

Holy Shit.

Peeta is on tv. Why didn't I know about this? I'm his secretary for god's sake. Caesar Flickerman who hosts Good Morning Panem is asking him questions about everything, from his favorite food to his love life.

"So, Peeta. What's it like being the CEO if such a profitable company?"

"Uh, it's great. Hard work, but it's good," Peeta says with a somber look on his face. I think back to our conversations last night. He never asked to be CEO, but it was thrust upon him like a teacher giving homework.

"That's awesome, Peeta." Caesar leans back in his chair preparing to ask the next question. "Tell me, you were just added on "Forbes Top 10″ and given the title of "Panem's Most Eligible Bachelor". Anyone out there who catches your eye?"

Peeta has a slight hesitation in his voice before looking the camera in the eye and saying, "No, not really anyone at the moment."

"Aw, c'mon Peeta. There must be one special someone. You can tell us." Caesar inquires.

I see Peeta gulp nervously and blink a couple times. "Well, there is this one girl. I've loved her since forever, really."

The audience, including Caesar, perk up at this. "Here's what you do, buy her some flowers and chocolates and win her heart."

"She's not really that type of girl, plus I think she hates me."

"Ah, well that's too bad," Caesar shrugs. "Her loss. Am I right folks?"

The audience abounds in laughter and claps. Who is this mystery girl? I mean I hate Peeta, or used too, but it can't be me. Can it? Shaking those thoughts away, I turn off the tv, and grab my jacket and purse. Time to start the day.

* * *

Peeta's office is still locked. I'm assuming he is still at Good Morning Panem. These past few days have been, strange. From breaking up with Gale, realizing I don't hate Peeta, and finding out he loves this mystery girl, I just don't know what to expect from this job anymore. My mind can't process this abundance of, in a way, drama. Hey, I'm anti-social. What can I say?

Sticky notes with phone numbers and lists can be found on almost every surface of my workspace. I try to eliminate the countless number of them as the day drags on. No sign of Peeta. It's boring without his tacky humor and clever remarks.

I decide to call Annie to get me out of this slump.

"Hey Katniss! What's up?" Annie asks.

"Peeta likes, no, loves someone and I think it's me. What do I do?" I say shakily, unsure of what to think of all these conflicting emotions.

I hear Annie giggle and then regain her composure. "Hi to you too. And I don't know, Katniss. Just ask him on a date and if he says yes then he likes you."

"But, every time I even consider doing something like that with him, I'm brought back to all the times in our childhood when he was just rude and infuriating."

"Sounds to me that you might like him back, Katniss. You do know, that when a guy teases you it usually means he likes you. That could explain why he was how he was in middle school and high school," Annie explains.

It makes sense, but I can't justify that for his true feelings. The only way to figure this out is to confront him. Crap.

"You have a lot of thinking to do Everdeen. I'll see you tomorrow for zen, yeah?"

"Yup, thanks Annie for the much needed clarification," I say gratefully.

"Of course. Anytime, my friend. See ya."

"Bye," I hang up.

I go to the closest cafe for my lunch break, needing to get out of the office, and forgo an afternoon pick me up for a sandwich. It's not as delicious as the sandwiches at Peeta's bakery, but it does the job of filling my stomach. The bread isn't fresh and the meat was probably cut a week ago, then frozen, and don't even get me started- wait, when did I become a food connoisseur?

I throw away the trash and walk back to Mellark Enterprises, hit the elevator button for the 8th floor, and continue in my secretary duties. I see Peeta's office door open and something compels me to talk to him.

"Hey, so I saw you on tv this morning," I say to a slightly surprised Peeta.

"Uh, yeah," There he goes rubbing the back of his neck again. "What did you think?"

"You did great, I mean, you always do," he blushes at this. "Mystery girl, eh? Caesar Flickerman had to bite tooth and nail to get that out of you."

"She's something special, indeed. I don't think she knows I like her," At this, Peeta gives me puppy dog eyes.

Clearing my throat, I respond, "I was wondering if you were free, possibly tonight? There's this movie that came out that I've been dying to see and wanted to go with a friend."

"Yeah, I would love to, Katniss."

"O-Ok cool," I say as I shoot finger guns at him. Finger guns...really Katniss?

Flustered and slightly embarrassed, I leave the office and sit down at my desk.

* * *

We meet up at the theatre and head straight for concessions. My stomach grumbles at the savory smell of popcorn and melted butter, salty pretzels and bubbly soda.

"What do you like Peeta?" I ask him curiously.

"Oh, I myself love a classic bucket of buttered popcorn and M&Ms," he says confidently.

"Mmm, sound delicious."

"Do-Do you want to share Katniss?" Peeta inquires me nervously.

"It is a large bucket of popcorn; I don't think I could finish it on my own. Sure, we can share." I have to remind myself this is not a date. I kinda wish it was though.

Before I even have a chance to get my credit card out, Peeta is already paying for our snacks.

"Peeta!" I scold while hitting his arm jokingly. "I should pay. I invited you, after all."

"Too late, Katniss," He says as he taps my nose.

We both look away nervously, embarrassed by our intimate actions.

About halfway through the movie, we stop passing the popcorn bucket and I feel drowsy. I wake up by someone softly calling my name.

"Katniss, Katniss. Time to wake up."

Quickly, I realize my head is on Peeta's shoulder and my arms are wrapped around his. How did that happen.

"I didn't want to wake you. Your slumber looked peaceful, sleeping beauty."

"I'm so sorry, Peeta. I swear I didn't mean to fall asleep on your arm," I apologize.

"It's ok. You can fall asleep on me any time you need to," He tells me smiling without a care in the world.

I gasp. "U-Uh, o-ok Peeta. Thank you for the offer."

On our way out, I turn to him and give him a peck on the cheek. Then, like a cheetah, I dash to my car, leaving Peeta speechless. What is happening to me?!

* * *

_part 3 should be up next sunday or monday._

_follow me on Tumblr__ thehopefuldandelion_

_see you soon!_


	3. Him, it's always him

_thanks to all who have supported me on this journey!_

_*sends kisses and hugs*_

_also I'm sorry this has taken me weeks. life has been hectic._

_everlark._

* * *

_Peeta_

My god. Holy frickin cow. Katniss kissed me. Well, my cheek but still! The burning sensation from her soft kiss is still present. She may have run from me but at least I have a chance with her, the most beautiful goddess there is. I sound like a fuckin' love sick teenager.

That fateful day that the stars aligned and she interviewed, I knew the universe was sending me a message. I've known Katniss since forever. Those putrid yellow swings' memory still burns a hole in the back of my mind. The little girl with the red checkered dress and two braids moving with the wind, she was absolutely _breathtaking_, and, well, she still is. I may have been 5, but hey, the heart wants what it wants.

Graduation, class of 2009. It was sunset, the most vivid sunset I think I've ever seen. The sky was painted with indigo, orange, and rose colored pink. Katniss Everdeen, the star of my wet dreams, became more than I ever thought a person could. She not only stole my heart but gained a new title, _the girl on fire_. The subtle reds and vibrant oranges mixed behind her while she gave her eloquent valedictorian speech. My heart only had room for her and I could barely breath she was just that alluringly, gorgeous. I thought of her as my Katniss even though every interaction with her ended with insults. She _loathed_ me and I wasn't sure why. I'm still confused as to what changed.

I watch her long, wavy raven hair flutter behind her as she runs to her car. I bring my fingers up to touch my cheek, savoring the memory of her soft lips.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

_Katniss_

As I drive home, I begin to question my barely there sanity. I-why did I kiss him? Not only is he my boss but I _hated_ him. No, hate not hated. What's wrong with me? I feel as if everything in my life is changing so fast I can't see the path in front of me like a car on a foggy morning. My lungs fill with air that can't seem to release and before I know it, I'm hyperventilating. Blindly, I shove the key in my apartment door, unlock, lock, and sink to my knees with my back against the door.

I can't explain these rampant feelings that are blindsiding me. Do I actually like Peeta Mellark? He does cause butterflies to erupt in my stomach and warmth to flow throughout my body when he walks in a room. Our past 2 "dates" awakened my soul more than it has been in _years_. He was flustered and shy after I kissed his cheek. What could that mean. Does he like me? Wait, he hated it didn't he. God, I'm such a dick and I don't even have one.

As the days pass into weeks and weeks into months, I do my best to avoid Peeta at all costs. He seems to be doing the same which is fine with me. I still have erotic thoughts and memories of that fateful night at the movies but as times moves on, it pushes to the back of my mind. He and I aren't a thing. _Right?_

It was Christmas time in Panem. Rosy cheeks and runny noses with melodious laughter fill every coffee shop, street, and home in this little town. Snow banks pile up on the edges of roads. I decided to come home for my Christmas vacation, not that there is really a home to come back for. While the neighbors would hang boughs of holly and red ribboned wreaths with colorful lights, my house was bland. It wasn't always like this. When my father was alive, there never was a dreary day. Of course that all changed when he passed and my mom became a recluse. She moved away shortly after, but I couldn't bring myself to sell the house. Memories of sweet hot cocoa and Eskimo kisses flood into my mind. A slice of my heart died with my father.

Shaking those troubled thoughts away, I climb the steps of the rickety wood porch and open the front door. Because I never visit, it has fallen apart, literally. Oh, father I'm so sorry. Roughly all the window panes are broken and rat droppings are scattered around. The kitchen faucet is loose and dust clouds every surface. I have my work cut out for me.

I spot some firewood outside and lay it in the hearth, lighting a match and setting the wood ablaze. Warmth. Love. Home. I missed this. The smell of wilderness and smoke waft into nose. I curl up and fall into a deep sleep, rat droppings and all.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. I awake to a sharp knock at the door. Peeta? What is he doing here all handsome and muscular. My god, his arms. I want to lick the sweat that glistens on his forehead._

_"Peeta? What are you doing here?" I ask confused and slightly drowsy from sleep._

_"Katniss," Peeta says breathlessly. "I-I can't keep doing this. Why did you stop speaking to me?"_

_Taken back by his words, I hesitate before saying, "I thought you hated the kiss, I mean, me."_

_"Hate you, no, never Katniss. I love you, completely and incandescently," he says while stepping into the house and brushing a strand of hair behind my ear._

_He...loves me? Me? How was I so stupid. Without thinking, I gently press my lips against his. He is hesitant at first but adds pressure to my lips, lightly kissing back. He then wraps his arms around my waist, as I bite his lip, sucking it to relieve pain. He tentatively tangles his tongue with mine causing a moan to bubble up in my throat. We break for air, the tension sizzling between us. His baby blue eyes are darker and filled with lust._

_I forcefully latch my lips on his and he pushes me against the now closed door. Through our bruising, loving, tender kisses, I feel an underlying urge for more. To initiate this, I jump into his arms with my legs wrapping around his waist. I hear a "Fuck Katniss" and I groan loudly._

_'Do'. Kiss. 'You'. Kiss. 'Know'. Kiss. 'How'. Kiss. 'Long'. Kiss. 'I've'. Kiss. 'Wanted this,' Peeta says shakily. He makes his way to the stairs and I point him in the direction of my bedroom. He grins and gently lowers me to the bed. He gently unbuttons my shirt while I push down his jeans._

_"Peeta," I moan excited for what's about to happen. I can't believe-_

Bang. I sit up looking around me. My hair sticks to my forehead as my whole body is drenched in sweat. Shit. The handle of the sink in the kitchen fell off. The fire is nothing but embers and ashes at this point with the sun streaming though a crack in the curtains. Disorientedly, I walk to my bag and pull out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I am in definite need of a shower.

I decide to go into town once I've showered and changed. A quick glance outside of the kitchen window shows evidence of powdery snow dusting every surface. It's a winter wonderland, literally. I wonder what Peeta would think of this. He always had an eye for beauty. Thoughts of him brings me back to my dream. It was so realistic and I-I wish it could be real. What am I thinking? Even though it's not exactly right, I don't regret any of these thoughts.

* * *

As I walk around the narrow brick streets, stopping briefly in each store, my stomach lightly grumbles. In the distance, a bakery can be seen. Warm light spills out the clear windows, illuminating the snow in gold. My fingers itch to open the heavy, wood door and feel the heat tingle my cheeks and toes. The aroma of freshly baked pastries and bread waft into my nose, leading me to the door.

The wooden floor is worn but homely and the countertops have just been cleaned. Surprisingly, the cozy bakery is empty, not a soul can be seen. Eh, their loss. More pastries for me.

I bend down to look at all the mouth watering cookies, mini cakes, and breads. and spot something that I remember from my childhood. When I was younger, my dad would take me to the bakery every Sunday after hunting. He would buy a cheese bun and spilt half of it with me. The curly haired baker's son would walk from the back with a fresh bun and hand it to me with a shy grin on his face. That all stopped when my father passed and I never saw the baker or his kind son ever again.

A man's voice shakes me out of that memory.

"Would you like to buy something, miss?"

I stand up slowly and look the man on the eye and say, "Yes, definitely."

The man is an older gentleman with crinkles around his bright blue eyes when he smiles. His hair is golden with gray mixed in. He is also tall with broad shoulders, he seems like an older version of Peeta almost.

"Can I get 1 cheese bun please?" I ask politely to the man.

"Yes of course, Katniss,"he responds.

"What-wh-how do you know my name?" I reply in a shocked tone.

"Why Katniss, it's me. Peeta's father."

"Oh my gosh. Mr. Mellark? It's been years."

"Yes indeed it has. I sold this bakery about a decade ago and moved closer to the city to be near Peeta. He helped me open a bakery there, which he owns now, and it is very successful," he says with pride in his voice. "I moved back to Panem about a year ago and bought this bakery back and it has been my love ever since."

I nod at this and realize that Peeta works for a huge corporation he started up and owns a bakery. What else can he do?

Mr. Mellark walks to the back, I'm guessing to pick up a fresh cheese bun, and discusses something with someone. I'm slightly craning my ears to hear what is being said when the last person I expected to be here walks out.

Peeta.

Fucking.

Mellark.

"K-Katniss. What are you doing here," he says, slightly flustered.

My cheeks blush as I remember my erotic dream of last night. Peeta's hair is unruly as if it has been brushed through by his hands one too many times. He is wearing a tight fitting white shirt with a similarly colored apron around his muscular waist. A bit of flour lines his upper cheek and icing trails down his shirt. He is _hot_.

"Uh, I decided to come home for Christmas. What about you?"

How ironic is it that the girl who always had something rude to spat out at Peeta, can barely make a comprehensible sentence.

"Same. So, um, here is your cheese bun," Peeta replies while handing me the gooey and delicious pastry with a crooked grin.

Oh my God.

Peeta is that boy. The boy with the bread. _My_ boy with the bread.

"Th-tha-thank you," I stutter out.

I quickly turn on my heel and find a table to eat at. The daisies and flickering candles create a sweet ambiance that distracts me from the weather outside. Speaking of which, the snow is heavily falling, to the point where you can't see your own hand in front of your face. On top of that, it's dark, the sunset having already set, and I realize that getting home will not be easy.

Shit.

The cheese bun, which was delicious, is gone in a flash and I start towards the door. I push with all my might but realize it won't open because of the packed snow in front of it. Dang it.

"Katniss, do you need help?" Peeta asks, watching my struggle.

"No, I don't need help," I grumble. I then turn back around, back facing Peeta, and push some more.

After a couple more attempts and badly held in giggles from Peeta, I give up and resignedly walk back to the table I had preciously occupied. _Damn him_.

I come to the conclusion that I will not be leaving this bakery until at least morning. Might as well get prepared for a long night.

Peeta comes towards the table and says, "Seeing as the snow won't let up any time soon, I guess we are stuck here." _No duh._

I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly at this and lay my head on my arms.

"Well, the table can't be comfortable, Katniss."

"It's fine, Peeta. Perfectly okay," I mumble to him in my sweater.

"I-I have a loft above the bakery with a bed and bathroom if you want to use it. I don't mind, honestly," he rubs the back of his neck while blushing causing me to fluster. Why am I so weird around this man?

"Uh-well, if y-you don't mind," I respond while standing up and gathering my stuff.

"Follow me."

Peeta leads me through what seems a maze of a kitchen in the back and farther into the building until we reach a flight of stairs.

"Ladies first," he tells me.

I blush, _again_, and walk quickly up the stairs. At the top, is a large oak door which I can only guess was from a large tree that soars into the air. Peeta steps around me and unlocks the door, cracking it open. I cautiously peer at him and he nods his head in a manner of telling me to enter.

_Whoa_. That is my first reaction to the professional kitchen with metal countertops and floor to ceiling window on the south wall. In one corner is a mini office, complete with a desk and chair with stacks of paper, bills I'm guessing, laid on top. The opposite side of the loft holds a worn, blue couch and small tv. Outdoor lights brighten the place and can be found hanging from almost every high surface. The bathroom is directly across from the front door and the spacious bedroom is next to it. Who new a loft could have this much character with its brick walls and worn orange wood floors.

"My father has a house about a mile from here and we rent this place out when I'm not home. It helps during slow times at the bakery and I don't get down here much. This is home for me, I guess." Peeta says timidly.

"I'm speechless. This loft is beautiful," I say in awe.

I drop my belongings and follow Peeta as he gives me a quick tour.

"Thank you for this, truly," I address him.

"Of course, Katniss. I wouldn't have it any other way," he smiles back at me.

"Could I use a toothbrush and tooth paste by chance?"

"Yes, I will go get them for you," Peeta says as he walks to a small hall closet. "I also have some sweats and a t-shirt you can borrow if you would be more comfortable."

"U-uh yes. Thank you," I say quickly, stumbling on my words. To be honest, I hadn't even thought about changing but Peeta offered so I couldn't refuse.

He returns with clothes and basic toiletries for me to use tonight and I take them and smile shyly.

"I'll be back."

He nods his head and walks over to the kitchen, I presume to bake.

Closing the bathroom door softly, I realize the awkward predicament I am currently stuck in. What does it mean that I'm wearing my boss' clothes? I wore his shirt before. This isn't that different. What about sleeping arrangements? Surely, he will want to sleep in his bed and I'll take the couch. Yes, right, that's perfect.

The shirt's scent was, well, _Peeta_. Dill and cinnamon with a hint of detergent wafting to my nose. It was a couple sizes too big and hung off my shoulders. The sweatpants were a different matter altogether. They too, slipped off my body, causing me to tighten the strings. It will have to do. I kinda _loved_ being in his clothes, Peeta's scent radiating around me and his warmth enveloping me.

Tonight is going to be a long night.

* * *

_Peeta_

As soon as I saw Katniss sitting quietly at the wooden table, munching on a cheese bun that I made, I knew I had to talk to her. Through her struggles to open the door and my giggling which wasn't hidden well, I couldn't be more in love with her. I never thought for a second that she would say yes to my proposal of coming upstairs and spending the night. The tinted blush on her cheeks is so adorable causing me to think of things I shouldn't.

I offered her my clothes and didn't even think of how irresistible she might look with them on. Well, shit.

I decided to cook Chicken Alfredo, seeing as she only ate a meager cheese bun and must be starving.

"Thank you again, Peeta," I turn as I hear her say this, "for the clothes and letting me stay tonight and uh everything else," she smiles.

God, I love that smile. It's directed at me too. Can this day get any better?

That's when I notice my oversized clothes on her slender body. The sight will never fade from my memory. She is sexy and breathtaking. I feel a sense of ownership because she is wearing _my_ clothes. _My_ Katniss. I feel a playful growl wander its way up into my throat and I quickly swallow it down. No need to scare her off, Peeta. Don't be stupid.

"Y-yeah of course. I don't mind one bit."

She hops on the counter next to the stove as if it is an everyday occurrence. "Whatcha cooking? It smells divine," she asks while her stomach rumbles.

I let out a snort, "Hungry are we?"

"Duh, I may be small but I will _never_ pass up food."

"Chicken Alfredo. I hope you enjoy it," I respond. Then, I reach for the wooden spoon and dip it into the soft noodles wrapping them around it. I swerve it towards her mouth, a risky move, I know, and see a look of surprise spread across her elegant face. She opens her mouth slowly and sucks off every noodle playfully causing a twitch in my pants and a hunger in my stomach to form.

Katniss leans her head back and moans in delight from its taste.

"Peeta, this is delicious. Can you cook for me everyday?" she remarks with a glint in her eye.

"You wish," laughter erupts from deep in my belly. I meant it, though. I would, Katniss, I would cook for you forever if I could. If only she knew.

Later, after dinner has been devoured and dishes are being washed, I hear a slight humming noise. It sounds like a distant memory embedded in my mind. That song, I know it. Katniss is washing dishes and I bump my shoulder against hers.

"That song. I've heard it before. What is it?"

"_The Valley Song_," she turns the water off and gazes at me softly. Before I can respond she asks a follow up question. "Why did you push me off those yellow swings when we were younger?"

I racked my brain for the situation she was indicating. Oh, _that_ day.

"Long story short, I have-had a slight crush on you and may have been trying to show off with my super strength." At this, I lift my arms in a front double bicep position, showing off my "strength". I kiss each bicep and hear a giggle slip out of Katniss. I turn my head and give her an inquisitive look. Neither of us can hold a straight face causing laughter to erupt between us like a volcano.

When she finally can breathe after laughing so terribly much, she responds, "I guess that makes sense, body builder."

"Yeah right, if only."

Instead of laughing, she peers at me silently, with an unreadable look on her face.

Later into the night on the couch with almost one season of Ozark under our belts and the popcorn bucket empty, I realize Katniss has dozed off on my shoulder. Her forehead isn't creased like it usually is during the day and that scowl that I have come to love has seamlessly disappeared. A tiny flicker of hope floods my senses. Many nights of Katniss curled up against me, me tucking her in our bed with a peck to her forehead, little feet pattering on the hardwood, maybe even the click of a dog's paws. _If only_ this could come true, I sigh internally.

Resolute to enjoy this moment, I fulfill one of my imaginations. Carefully, wrapping my arms under her knees and her back I walk to the bedroom. She is laid down gently on the bed and I notice her plump red limps. Tiny puffs of hair escape her mouth causing tendrils and wisps of her long locks to float. I couldn't imagine not _loving_ this woman. She has turned my life upside down, for good.

What would it be like to memorize every facial expression she forms or to hug her large round belly filled with my kin, an Everdeen-Mellark. As I tuck her in, pondering these unrealistic thoughts, she stirs.

"Peeta?" the _goddess_ faintly asks.

"Yes, my lov-Katniss," I respond, almost slipping up, still overwhelmed by those dreamy thoughts.

She reached for my wrist and wraps her slender hand around it.

"Stay?"she murmurs, drowsily.

There is one, singular answer that can fulfill this question.

"Always," I tell her.

Wrapping my arms around her in bed and kissing the top of her head lightly, I realize something I could never let slip from my memory.

Even if Katniss and I are never what I wish, as long as she is in my life, a part of my heart and soul, I shall not want again._ My_ love, _my_ beauty, _my_ Katniss flower.

* * *

_Katniss_

A kiss on the forehead and a warm man next to me. Who knew that would make me feel like I'm home. No, not just any man, _Peeta_. I couldn't comprehend _loving_ any other man. Oh. My. God. I _love_ him. I don't know when, I certainly don't know how, but I just do. A sleepy grin crosses my face as I slip into a soft sleep with the man I love by my side. Home isn't always a place but sometimes a person. People may enter your life unexpectedly and flip it upside down. You may even hate the person but one thing is for sure, forever and always, I'm glad it's _him_.

* * *

_So that's it? I can do and epilogue if you want it just let me know. It probably seems rushed but I don't really care. This has been such a joy to write and I'm so so thankful to each and everyone of you for sticking around to the end. Also, did you enjoy Peeta's perspective?_

_-xoxo thehopefuldandelion_


	4. The End of Everything(Epilogue)

_I apologize for how long this took me to write. I haven't been in the best mental health lately. Thanks for your support! ;)_

_Katniss_

The sun's rays flood the bedroom with shards of light as I wake up and glance around at my surroundings. I swerve my feet off the bed and onto the worn wooden floor, rough with years of wear and tear. As I make my way into the bathroom, a divine smell wafts into the air. Stomach grumbling, I quickly brush my teeth and comb my hair, excited to start the day. I dress hurriedly, although it has become more and more difficult with my growing stomach acting as a sort of hand rest.

The floorboards creak as I scurry to the stairs. At the bottom is my wonderful husband, prancing around the kitchen with Wellington, the dog, underfoot. Melodious harmonies of laughter reach my ears, alerting me to the presence of Willow, our firstborn sitting atop her father's broad shoulders.

I smirk at the sight, so thankful for my loves. Peeta sets Willow down on the flour stained counter and tickles her stomach. More giggles and shrieks ring out.

"St-o-o-o-p, da-d-dy!" Willow cries while laughing uncontrollably.

I snort at the sight that I have been graced with on this lively morning. The sound is loud enough that Peeta turns around and gives me the goofiest grin. Willow, curious to see what distracted her father, jumps off that counter and looks at me. Next thing I know, I'm almost tackled by my growing Willow tree.

"Momma! Momma!" she exclaims while hugging my swollen belly, "Good Morning."

"Good Morning, my darling," I say as I boop her nose with my finger.

Peeta, feeling left out, wraps himself around Willow and I, leaving her in the middle of a Mellark family sandwich. He kisses me gently and then whispers, "How are you this morning, my love?"

"Better, now that I see you, Mr. Mellark."

Willow squeezes her way out, grossed out with our display of affection. "Daddy and I tried to cook you breakfast in bed but you woke up too fast," my baby croons obviously disappointed.

"But I'd rather eat with you two anyway," I feel a light kick from my belly, "Sorry, three of you."

My husband rubs his hands over my belly lovingly, wanting to feel the kick of his son. "Well, Mrs. Mellark and baby Mellark, Willow and I are delighted to have you join us," he grins and pecks my lips once, twice, three times.

"Ew, no kisses for momma and daddy."

Peeta reaches down, grabs Willow by the waist, and tosses her into the air. Another symphony of giggles and laughter can be heard. I grin at the sight and then walk into the kitchen to see what is on the menu for breakfast.

I feel two strong arms wrap around my protruding stomach and I immediately lean back into the tall, muscled, _god_, behind me. "What are you thinking, love?" he asks sweetly.

Before I can respond, my stomach groans in hunger.

He laughs, "Well, that answers that."

Later, after breakfast was devoured and we all settled in the living room of the beautiful, but modest house Peeta and I were gifted from his father as a wedding gift, my mind started to drift and reminisce about the past. My husband sat next to me, hands entwined, with Willow draped across our laps, sleeping like a rock. I gently played with her golden hair. I can hear the soft snore of Wellington at our feet.

"I love you," I whisper quietly, "always."

As I lean my head on Peeta's soft shoulder and succumb to sleep, I hear the return that makes my stomach flutter and my heart skip a beat still to this day.

"And I you, my Katniss flower," he whispers even quieter, "_always_."

_Thank you for everyone who's stuck around for this long awaited epilogue. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this story. And finally, thank you, for any and all support across multiple platforms I have been given._

_Love you all!_

_xoxo thehopefuldandelion_


End file.
